La persona ideal
by Adelle Beth
Summary: “Si quieres ser el heredero de la empresa tienes que obedecer a mi padre y casarte” “Al demonio con mi padre, pero no dejaré que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya a la basura”. “Vamos Anna, no está tan mal” “No me conformaré con ser una secretaria más” HxOC, YxA
1. Condiciones

Un chico de largos cabellos castaños cruzó apresuradamente el pasillo que daba a su oficina. Venía sumamente irritado y el personal no lo ayudaba mucho.

- Joven Hao, ya llegaron los representantes de la empresa contraria¿qué indicaciones les doy?

- Diles que pasen a la sala central, y que esperen un momento

- Señor Hao, se acabaron los aperitivos de la sala 4 y 8

- Entonces ve a la oficina de compras y pídeles más

Joven Hao…Jefe…Señor…joven Asakura…

El chico no dio un respiro hasta que llegó a la puerta de su oficina quien fue abierta sorpresivamente por su secretaria quien chocó contra él y de no ser porque el chico la sujetó, hubiera caído.

- Arigato… -susurró la señorita ruborizada

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?_ –pensó con pesadez Hao

- Señor Hao, la competencia quiere verlo, también tiene una cita junto con el joven Yoh para que vayan a presentar el nuevo establecimiento; tiene que hacer el inventario de las cosas que se compararon, también…

La mente de Hao se puso en blanco mientras sólo veía moverse la boca de su secretaria. Tantas cosas lo harían explotar.

- …Y en 20 minutos tiene que reunirse con su padre

- _Con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer¿y él quiere todavía que vaya a verlo? Lo hace a propósito _

- Eso es todo, con su permiso, me retiro

La secretaria salió dejando al Asakura oculto entre una gran montaña de papeles.

- Tengo que conseguirme una secretaria más eficiente –susurró mientras se daba un masaje en su sien- Qué no me llegue y me asalte con todos los asuntos que tengo que hacer, que me ayude¿es que las secretarias no son para eso?

- En ese caso, tú no quieres una secretaria, quieres una amiga

- Oh…Yoh… ¿cómo puedes estar tan sonriente? –preguntó su hermano con absoluta irritación

- Sabes que tengo menos trabajo que tú y que yo hago las cosas con calma, jijiji

- Deja de reírte así –reprochó su hermano

- Vamos Hao, aguanta, tienes muchas responsabilidades por ser el heredero de la cadena de empresas de nuestro padre. En quince minutos hay que reunirnos con él, te invito un café en lo que vamos de camino hacia él.

Los Asakura caminaron rumbo a la oficina central en donde se encontraba su "querido" padre. 

- Me molesta que digan que seré el heredero sólo porque soy el hijo mayor

- Sabes que de cierta forma es así

- Yo he ganado mi puesto por mis propios méritos, me he esforzado para trabajar aquí

- Eso lo sé, pero ten en cuenta de que ser el hijo del magnate que manipula la cadena de empresas más famosas de Japón, no es precisamente…

- Lo sé…-dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo

- Vamos, no hagas eso, si estás toda la vida con el ceño fruncido te volverás amargado y viejo antes de lo previsto

- Cállate

- Jijiji

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Anna! Espera un poco

- Caminas muy lento

- Gomen, pero es que hemos estado caminando mucho

- Tenemos que encontrar trabajo –respondió secamente la rubia

- Bueno, yo tenía un puesto muy asegurado de buen status –se quejó la chica- Pero como tu "tierno" carácter no convenció, ahora estamos aquí

- No fingiré ser otra persona para obtener un trabajo, eso lo sabes bien Hitomi

- De acuerdo… ¡conseguiremos trabajo antes de que termine el día!

- Bien dicho. No nos conformaremos con ser simples secretarias

- ¡Hai!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado? –preguntó secamente el mayor de los Asakura

- Dentro de poco cumplirán los 23 años

- ¿Y?

- Hao, sabes bien que en pocos meses tú heredarás toda la cadena de empresas

- Si ya sabes que lo sé, no lo repitas

- Deja de ser tan indiferente conmigo –reprochó su padre- Después de todo, gracias a mí, tú estás aquí

- Sabes bien que no es así –carraspeó Hao- He llegado hasta aquí por mi propio esfuerzo. Tú nunca me diste facilidades

- Pero te la heredaré¿no estás contento?

- Deja de engañarte, si pudieras, le heredarías a Yoh todo. De no ser porque el último deseo de mi madre fue que el más grande tuviera control sobre la cadena

- Yoh tiene más madera para eso

- Padre, gracias por tu comentario, pero estoy conforme con que Hao herede todo, yo tengo aquí un buen puesto. No me importa heredar algo o no, además, son muchas responsabilidades para mi gusto jijiji

- Bueno, no quiero pelear con mis hijos. Dentro de poco, Hao, tomarás el mando, e Yoh, tú serás la segunda persona que controlará esto…sin embargo hay una condición para todo esto

- ¿Cuál?

- Ambos tendrán que casarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Qué gran fila hay aquí –dijo asombrada Hitomi

- Estamos en una de las sucursales más importantes de Japón, es normal que todos quieran un trabajo aquí.

- ¿Y por eso la mayoría son mujeres?

- De eso, no tengo ni idea

- Que gran barullo hay…

- Señoritas por favor…-decía un hombre de traje y un gran fleco

- ¡Quiero ser la secretaria del joven Yoh!

- ¡Y yo del joven Hao!

- Los Asakura no pueden tener tantas secretarias, sólo necesitan una…y ya la tienen…

En eso aparecieron dos señoritas de unos 20 ó 21 años

- Señor Ryu, ruego que nos disculpe…pero nos trasladaron a otro lugar y pues…

- Pero ustedes son las secretarias más importantes

- ¡Gomenasai! –ambas hicieron una leve reverencia para irse corriendo de ahí

- Santo cielo…A ver señoritas, hay dos vacantes libres, y son para ocupar el puesto que ustedes quieren

Una gran exclamación se hizo presente.

- Pero necesitamos que cubran ciertos perfiles y para eso hay que hacerles una entrevista.

Ryu estaba desesperado, no lograba controlar la situación y eso ya le estaba exasperando. Sólo quería encontrar a dos santas secretarias. Y el milagro se hizo presente…

- ¡Ustedes dos, quedan contratadas! –exclamó señalando a una muy irritada Anna y a una confusa Hitomi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap de un fic que espero que sea bueno para ustedes. La idea me rondaba desde hace meses pero no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzarlo. Así que… ¡aquí está!


	2. Conociéndose

Aquí otro cap, que espero que sea de su agrado n.n. Gracias a:

**Nakontany: **Gracias por dejarme tu review n-n. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí, son un par de suertudas. Espero que Hitomi te caiga bien y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida nOn! Espero que te guste este cap!

**Ellen:**Mensa! ToT, yo que trató de no pensar en ti¿y qué es lo que haces? Me dejas un review sin siquiera yo decirte que he hecho un nuevo fic TT. Pero bueno…gracias por tu review y espero que regreses pronto n-nUu

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ustedes dos, quedan contratadas! –exclamó señalando a una muy irritada Anna y a una confusa Hitomi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaban, Anna con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia y Hitomi con una cara de no entender nada.

- Señoritas, han sido elegidas de entre miles de personas para trabajar con dos de las personas más importantes de Japón –anunció Ryu

- Nunca nos eligieron –dijo Hitomi

- Más bien, fuimos arrastradas –añadió Anna

- Por favor…-rogó el hombre- ustedes son las que menos se veían interesadas

- Porque sólo estábamos VIENDO, no estábamos aquí para conseguir trabajo –dijo pacientemente la chica de cabellos castaños

- Además –agregó la rubia- Usted quiere que seamos secretarias. No lo seremos. Queremos ser algo más

- Señoritas…veo que no entienden –dijo Ryu- al ser elegidas para trabajar en la empresa central de Japón y más aún para las personas que la controlarán dentro de poco…tienen muchas posibilidades para ascender rápidamente. Estas oportunidades las tienen pocos

- No trabajaré para alguien, si no que alguien trabajará para mí –anunció Anna dando por finalizada la conversación

- Por favor…-Ryu le rogó a Hitomi para que convenciera a su amiga

- Un momento por favor…-sonrió nerviosamente la chica mientras se llevaba a Anna a un lugar apartado.

- Es una gran oportunidad Anna…

- No me conformaré con ser sólo una secretaria más

- No será una más, al trabajar para alguien importante, ganarás puntos para muchas ofertas de trabajo. Dentro de poco tendrás a personas obedeciéndote. Sólo tienes que resistir

- ¿Estás segura?

- Así es –sonrió su amiga

- Si no pasa lo que me dices, limpiarás la casa por un año entero ¿has entendido?

- Claro –sonrió forzadamente la chica mientras miles de gotitas escurrían por su cabeza

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ryu cuando se reunieron nuevamente con él

- ¡Señor¡Aceptamos el trabajo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico de cabellos largos salió hecho una furia no sin antes azotar la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Yoh salió casi inmediatamente después de él.

- ¡Espera Hao! –pidió su hermano tratando de alcanzarlo

- ¿Qué se cree ese viejo para darme condiciones¿Qué rayos tiene que ver casarse con manipular una empresa?

- Escucha Hao, mi padre sólo quiere cerciorarse que después de que tú también abandones la empresa haya personas que te reemplacen

- ¡Para eso faltan años! – Exclamó el chico mientras se detenía en seco y miraba a Yoh fijamente – Ya sé que es lo que pasa. Él sabe que nunca aceptaría casarme. Pero tú si, por lo que se "vería forzado" a heredarte a ti la empresa, viejo astuto –masculló

- Yo tampoco estoy muy contento con la idea de casarme –dijo algo incómodo el menor- antes quiero vivir una época de paz sin nada que me ate a sentimentalismos… Pero si quieres heredar la empresa de mi padre tendrás que obedecerlo y casarte

- ¡Al diablo con mi padre! Pero no dejaré que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya a la basura

- Dile eso a él, sabe que tú más que nadie te has esforzado para llegar hasta aquí

- ¡Es un…!

- ¡Hao! –Regañó Yoh- No dejes que mis castos oídos oigan todo tu repertorio –reprochó

- Ahá ¬¬

Después de un breve periodo de silencio. Yoh nuevamente habló:

- Tienes tres meses para conseguir prometida

- ¿Por qué ese plazo?

- Porque es el periodo en el cual mi padre dejará la empresa

- No podré conseguir a alguien en tres meses –exclamó exasperado

- ¿Por qué no? Tienes a miles de mujeres comiendo de tu mano

- Si pero…-el rostro de Hao adquirió un casi imperceptible tono rojizo que Yoh descubrió como si hubiera sido muy notable

- Así que mi hermanito quiere encontrar a la chica de sus sueños y no agarrar una al azar –dijo pícaramente Yoh

- No estoy diciendo eso… -reprochó

- Pero…

- Pero… ¡pero nada! Deja de molestarme ¬¬

- ¡Hay pingo! –sonrió Yoh picándole el estómago

- ¡No hagas eso!

- jijijijijiji

- Cállate ¬¬, no me hace gracia

- A mi sí, será mejor que regresemos a nuestras oficinas, hay mucho trabajo

- Yoh, más vale que no abras tu bocota y cuentes sobre lo ocurrido con mi padre¿oíste?

- Hai –dijo sin mucho caso

Ambos hermanos se fueron hablando de cosas que sólo ellos sabrás mientras que una chica de cabello rojizo los miraba muy satisfecha.

- Vaya, vaya, me pagarán mucho al dar la noticia de que los hermanos Asakura tienen que encontrar prometida…y que sólo tienen 3 meses de plazo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y ahora…decidiré con qué persona las pondré – Ryu vió la intimidante mirada de Anna y la tierna sonrisa de Hitomi- _Qué linda…_-pensó algo sonrojado viendo a Hitomi pero sacudió fuertemente la cabeza- _A lo que vas Ryu, don Yoh y don Hao necesitan una secretaria…veamos, la chica rubia tiene un carácter casi, por no decir igual al del sr.. Hao y la linda chica de cabellos castaños tiene la personalidad del joven Yoh…podría ponerlos así…pero las personalidades de la rubia y del joven Hao chocarían. Al ponerlos juntos estaría poniendo una bomba._

- ¿Y bien? .preguntó Hitomi

- A eso voy…pero primero… ¿cómo se llaman?

- Anna Kyouyama –indicó la rubia

- Y Yada Hitomi

- Muy bien, señorita Yada, usted estará con el joven Hao Asakura y usted señorita Kyouyama, estará con el joven Yoh.

- ¡Bien! –exclamó la castaña

- ¡Bien! –Repitió Ryu- ahora me voy, que tengo mucho trabajo…y bienvenidas

- ¡Espere! –Pidió Hitomi pero Ryu ya había salido apuradamente de ahí- ¿Quién se supone que es Hao?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hao aún estaba con el ceño fruncido, arrastraba sus pies hacia su oficina, poco antes de llegar vio a una linda chica de cabellos castaños que le quedaban un poco más debajo de los hombros y bonitos ojos cafés.

_- Que no me mire, que no me mire _–rogó el chico pensando que esa chica era una de sus tantas acosadoras

Pero como ese no era su día, la chica lo volteó a ver, ambos se quedaron congelados mirándose.

Hao desvió su camino y se dio la vuelta para irse lo más rápido de allí.

- Disculpe¡Joven! –rogó la chica siguiéndolo

_- No le hagas caso…_

- No es muy educado –se escuchó un dejo de reproche- Onegai, necesito preguntarle algo

Ese "onegai" hizo que extrañamente Hao parara en seco y esperará a que la chica se acercara a él. Al ver que no se le abalanzaba, ni le pedía un autógrafo, pudo saber que no era de las locas que siempre lo seguían.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? –preguntó secamente el chico mientras caía en la cuenta de que nunca la había visto

- Hai, este es mi primer día de trabajo…

- ¿Y qué deseas que haga por ti?

- ¿Sabe quién es Hao Asakura? –preguntó inocentemente mientras Hao la miraba atónito ¿Quién no conocía a un Asakura?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yoh llegó a su oficina sólo para encontrarse a una chica de cabellos largos rubios que estaba recargada en la puerta que daba a su oficina.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó el chico

- ¿Eres Yoh Asakura? –preguntó cortante la chica haciendo pensar por un momento a Yoh que era Hao con quien estaba hablando

- H-hai

- Soy tu nueva secretaria –dijo directamente mientras Yoh la miraba confundido

- ¿A sí? –fue lo único que atinó a decir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Para qué quieres verlo? –preguntó con algo de desconfianza el chico de largos cabellos

- Soy su nueva secretaria

- ¿Nueva¿Qué pasó con la otra?

- Se fue este día…no sé el por qué… ¿me podría decir dónde está o en que lugar está su oficina?

- Sígueme –indicó el chico mientras caminaba derecho y la chica lo seguía.

Al final llegaron a una puerta de caoba en la que decía "Asakura Hao"

- Ariga…-la chica no terminó de decir la frase porque Hao sacó una llave y abrió la puerta

- ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar al sr. Hao? –el chico hizo caso omiso y se acomodó en el sillón para luego mirarla fijamente

- No creo que a él le gusté que alguien esté en su oficina sin su consentimiento –dijo la chica incómoda al sentir esos penetrantes ojos observándola

- Yo, soy Hao Asakura –dijo éste roncamente mientras Hitomi lo veía con un matiz de sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Comienzos

Aquí otro cap!!! Gracias a:

**Nakontany: **Todo lo que dijiste…fue correcto xD. Gracias al chisme ahora todas las chicas estarán tras Yoh y Hao, pero ese será el verdadero principio de este fic xDDD. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te guste!!!

**Anna kyouyama12: **Que bueno que te gustó!!! Espero que esté cap también!!! Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas comentando que tal te pareció!

**Nacha: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Espero que no sólo el comienzo te guste si no todo lo demás, hasta el final!

Disfruten este cap!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ariga…-la chica no terminó de decir la frase porque Hao sacó una llave y abrió la puerta

- ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar al sr. Hao? –el chico hizo caso omiso y se acomodó en el sillón para luego mirarla fijamente

- No creo que a él le gusté que alguien esté en su oficina sin su consentimiento –dijo la chica incómoda al sentir esos penetrantes ojos observándola

- Yo, soy Hao Asakura –dijo éste roncamente mientras Hitomi lo veía con un matiz de sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿U-usted? –preguntó mientras un leve sonrojo resultado de la vergüenza que se había apoderado de su rostro

- Si –respondió él sin mucho interés

- Disculpe…no haberlo reconocido

- Es extraño que alguien no me conozca

La chica se quedó en silencio… ¿tenía que responder eso? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué a ella nunca le había interesado mucho quien era el magnate más importante del país o dueño de X empresa?

- Etto…Mi…nombre es Yada Hitomi y como sabe…yo seré su secretaria a partir de hoy

- Tengo un horario de trabajo muy denso y apretado, así que necesito que sigas mi ritmo

- H-hai

- Serás la encargada de decirme cuales son los eventos de cada día y que función tengo que desempeñar en cada uno de ellos

- Hai…

- Espero que seas eficiente

- Espero que sé de cuenta de que lo soy –dijo ofendida la chica. Su "nuevo jefe" no era para nada sutil

- En estos momentos saldré, volveré dentro de una hora aproximadamente, espero que en ese tiempo te familiarices con la oficina. Supongo que dentro de poco te darán el planificador. Hasta entonces –se despidió con la mano mientras salía de la oficina

- ¿Con quién me he metido? –suspiró pesadamente Hitomi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna mantenía entretenido a Yoh, no por ser cómica, si no porque mandaba a todos a hacer el trabajo que ella debería hacer.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente? – dijo secamente al ver que Yoh posaba su vista en ella

- Iie –sonrió- Ya era hora de que trabajaran

- Muy bien, porque yo no pienso dejar que me manden

- Te aseguró que llegarás a tener un puesto muy alto, gomen por tener que pasar en estos momentos como una secretaria

- Sé que llegaré a tener un puesto alto, no tiene que decirlo… pero si usted es como me lo imaginó será un gran jefe

- Arigato, jijijiji –rió el chico ruborizado

- Pero no ría así, es irritable

- _Se parece más a Hao de lo que pensaba _– háblame de tú, ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo, Yoh

_- Sólo espero que la secretaria de Hao no sea como Anna, porque si no es poner una bomba de tiempo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitomi veía con interés la oficina. Estaba desordenada…muy, muy desordenada. Pero sabía o intentaba pensar, que no era culpa de su jefe, podía imaginar cuantos eventos tenía que no le permitían siquiera estar en un momento de paz.

_- Si muevo algo, tal vez se moleste porque luego no lo encuentra…pero cualquiera estaría irritado con este desorden del tamaño de…_sólo recogeré los papeles del suelo –se dijo así misma

Después de unos cuantos minutos…exactamente, media hora. Se podía ver el lindo piso de la oficina de Hao

- _¿Se molestará mucho si recojo un poco todo esto? _

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a despejar el escritorio. Terminó rendida pero contenta, aunque si reflexionaba bien, tal vez no hubiera sido una buena idea… Alguien tocó la puerta para después abrir sin siquiera esperar respuesta

- Tú debes ser la nueva secretaria, bien, este es el horario de eventos del joven Hao. Debes decírselos en cuanto llegue. Y… ¿qué pasó aquí? –preguntó desconcertada

- Yo…sólo…arreglé un poco, ¿crees que se enfade?

- Lo dudo –sonrió en forma de apoyo- Más bien, yo diría que estaría agradecido, sólo que no esperes un gracias, él no es de darlos. Tal vez haga algún gruñido pero si no explota ni te grita hasta de lo que vas a morir, es que no le desagrado tu gesto.

- Ah…gracias

- De nada, como sea, será mejor que vayas viendo el horario para que te vayas familiarizando con él

- Ariga…-la secretaria ya se había ido

- Uhm…bien…será mejor que sepa cuales son los eventos que tiene el Señor Hao el día de hoy para no tardarme en cuanto él llegue.

La chica se acomodó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del escritorio. Sintió cierta admiración por Hao al ver todo lo que él temía que hacer. No había un hora que dijera "Descanso" para él.

Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellera larga caminaba rápidamente a su oficina, iba irritado y esperaba que la nueva secretaria… ¿le había dicho su nombre? No importaba ya, se lo preguntaría después…cuando gozara de un tiempo que no tenía. El caso es que esperaba que la chica le dijera el siguiente evento.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente casi cayéndose al ver su oficina en un orden que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Su secretaria se levantó rápidamente sintiendo una cierta sensación de satisfacción al ver a su jefe sorprendido.

La satisfacción duró poco, Hao gruñó un poco y se acomodó en su sillón. Hitomi estaba dispuesta a decirle el siguiente compromiso que tenía, pero optó por otra cosa.

La chica salió de la oficina dejando a Hao pasmado, después de ver que no volvía inmediatamente, la frustración se hizo presente en él.

- _Llego y se va, ¿es que no le dije que no quería perder el tiempo? Esa chica no sabe como trabajar. _

Hitomi regresó poco después, entrando inmediatamente Hao le soltó todo un repertorio que harían sentir mal a cualquiera. Hitomi se quedó ahí, pasiva, mientras esperaba que Hao terminara de hablar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Hitomi le extendió ofendida una taza de café, mientras él alzaba una ceja notablemente confundido.

- Estaba a punto de decirle su siguiente compromiso. Pero lo vi tan irritado que pensé que algo de tomar le haría bien. Veo que no –se talló los ojos- Disculpe que haya hecho eso, no se volverá a repetir. De cualquier manera, en este momento, usted no tiene que salir, el jefe de la sucursal de Tokio vendrá a hablar con usted aquí. Llegará en unos 15 minutos. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Hitomi hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, Hao simplemente se maldijo a sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoh caminaba por ahí, se detuvo al ver a una chica de cabellos castaños, su rostro estaba escondido tras su fleco, pero era obvio que estaba todo menos alegre

- Hola –saludó Yoh

La chica volteó para ambos lados para después dirigirse extrañada a Yoh

- ¿Me está hablando a mí?

- Hai, ¿tienes algún problema si hablo contigo?

- En lo absoluto –dijo con una tenue sonrisa- Dígame ¿trabaja aquí?

El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió nuevamente

- Así es

- ¿Y en qué?

- Pues…se puede decir que soy…

- ¿Asistente?

- No…soy

- ¿Secretario?

- No, jijijiji, soy…

- ¿Conserje?

Yoh no pudo evitar una carcajada

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó confundida

- Soy uno de los jefes de esta empresa, Asakura Yoh

El rostro de Hitomi se tornó de todos los colores

- ¡Gomenasai!

- No te disculpes, yo fui el que tardó en decirte –dijo tratando de calmarla

- Aún así...

- Y dime… ¿tú que puesto ocupas?

- Soy la secretaria de…su hermano, supongo –Hitomi nuevamente se veía afligida

- Ya veo… ¿no es fácil trabajar con él, verdad?

- Tendrías que tener una actitud muy fuerte para que no flaquees ante sus comentarios…Anna hubiera sido muy bien para trabajar con él.

- ¿Anna? –El rostro de Yoh palideció- ¿A-Annita?

- Hai, es su secretaria, ¿no?

- Si –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

- Tampoco es fácil trabajar con ella, ¿ne? –sonrió la chica

- Jijijiji, es como Hao en mujer, por lo tanto cada vez que trabajes con mi "manito" imagina que estás tratando con Anna

- Jajaja, buena técnica, pero como ya conozco a Anna no me afectan tanto sus comentarios

- Si, es posible que tengas razón, hablando de Hao, ¿por qué estás así?

- Así… ¿como?

- Tenías una expresión triste

- Oh…

- ¿Es por mi hermano?

Hitomi negó levemente con la cabeza

- Fue mi culpa, debí hacer lo de siempre y me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas desagradables

- ¿Se puede saber que pasó?

La chica le contó un breve resumen tratando de no poner tan hiriente a Hao como realmente había sido. Yoh ya no tenía su expresión risueña, ahora estaba serio mientras sus puños los apretaba.

- Ya veo –dijo cuando Hitomi dejó de hablar- Él a veces es así, no fue tu culpa, es más, sé que tu gesto lo ha de haber sorprendido y de cierto modo agradado. Bueno, tengo que irme porque si no, Annita se enojará

- Anna también es una buena persona, sólo que este trabajo no le agrada, no quería empezar como secretaria

- Tú tampoco, no te preocupes, dentro de poco estarán en un puesto muy alto, de eso me encargó yo –sonrió levemente mientras la chica se despedía de él

- Es muy diferente al joven Hao…-suspiró- Sólo espero que si he de trabajar largo tiempo con él, nos llevemos bien, nuestro comienzo no fue precisamente el mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
